The 8 Warmongers
Around 30 years ago, Gorgoran the Inevitable concocted a devilish and ambitious plan to bring the whole world to its knees and worship him as a demi-god. He sought to bring 9 incredibly powerful (and incredibly dark) beings together to incite the 'War to end all Wars'. Gorgoran had read the forbidden texts of far off Jhektsarian civilisations and come across a powerful prophecy remarking "join the 9 to break the 7" the 9 being warlords, masters of magic and ungodly creatures with immense power and the 7, Gorgoran interpretted as the 7 Dark Ones. This revalation gave Gorgoran a huge sense of purpose for his existance and he set out to aquire the assistance of the '9'. The 9 Warmongers Gorgoran the Inevitable - Inciter of the forthcoming Darkstorm. A Darkstorm that threatens to destroy the entire earth, not just Aanar' Barl by dragging the Dark Gods from their Myriadic Prison and setting them loose upon the Gods of the races of Aanar' Barl and then finally the material realm. Baron Wesker - Right hand man of Gorgoran, a powerful and evil Warlord who sees Gorgoran as a great and despicable ruler worthy of his servitude. Enoia - The Ice Preistess. She was responsible for the huge naval assault deflected deftly by Captain Zalivar. In Enoia's vengeful fury, she sought consul with Gorgoran to bring down the Black Hammer of Grimschap and the accursed poxes of Lu Aard upon the Selkies and in turn the World. Nareneth - Although Nareneth, King of the icy western 'Woolly' Dragons, came to the aid of humankind during the 3rd Darkstorm, he was distressed and angered to find out what King Heronius had brought upon the city that he had fought (and some of his kin died) for. To anger a Dragon family is to truly invite rage-filled destruction upon your domain. and with that Nareneth took to the air, carrying Enoia the Ice Queen and her retinue on his woollen back headed straight for Saben Sen... Tevisk - Keeper of the 'Under Lizard'. Tevisk is an evil and malevolent Witch-Trainer that has spent a lifetime rearing horrific and destructive creatures to wreak havoc upon civilisation. Tevisk's zenith of training came when he captured the exponentially powerful Under Lizard, needing his entire army to restrain it while he worked his manipulatory magiks. Kulgrad Slowburn - Dark Preist of Augarnism. Kulgrad leads an unbelievably powerful sect of magik users that specialise in torture magik. They are able to keep their hapless victims alive for years while they leave them as no more than soarce pieces of flesh upon bone, their pain no less dulled by the years of abuse. Kulgrad has joined forces with the Warmongers to fill his slave-toy coffers. Goreslash Hodjaw - The Ogre King. Wanting to bring as much chaotic mutilation to the world as possible in order to sate their hunger for flesh and violence Goreslash enticed his corpulent entourage to march to Saben Sen to meet with Gorgoran to discuss this 'prophecy' he spoke of. Sigmund von Black - his city of the dead encircles Saben Sen, guarded by his vast reanimated corpseguard. He has sworn allegiance to Gorgoran in an attempt to swell his ranks with the murdered. Sigmund has already started small skirmishing missions to see if his forces can traverse the perilous Shatterback Mountains, circumventing the Black Gates defences. Murkryon - Hanrizorefane (the Blasted Ensconcer). He was approached by the other 8 Warmongers in his stench ridden, pox swamp, Festergulch. His answer to the alliance was, through pustulous, pulsating belches "If I am to lead, I lead alone. Now leave me or join under my plague ranks." Gorgoran must recruit this monster in order to enact his grand design. To this day he has not managed.